Dylan Gould
Dylan Gould is the main antagonist of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. He is the reviver and master of the Deceptions who intended to rule the world, and recreate the Cybertron Planet, in order to survive the Autobot/Deception war. History Past Dylan is the CEO of Hotchkiss Gould Investments Inc.. He hired Carly to create for him cars out of the deception's body materials. It was all part of a secret plot to enslave planet earth, survive the Autobot/Decepticon war (which might destroy Planet Earth) and convince Megatron to rebuild his empire. He also plans on gaining power with the Decepticon's help, and overall, he intends to rule Cybertron without the interference of the Autobots. Transformers 3: Dark of The Moon Dylan invites Sam through Carly to view his business, introducing his Deception made cars, which are secretly real Deceptions. He offers Sam to buy one of them, and after he has introduced his best makes, Sam and Carly buy one of his most fancy, yet dangerous cars, secretly built of the same materials which have constructed the deception, Soundwave. Dylan helps Sam use his new car, telling him he is lucky to have Carly. Later, his clients are killed in the cars manufactured by him. Meeting for different matters, he appears when he and Soundwave reveal themselves to Sam and Carly. Soundwave then takes Carly, and as he turns into a car and automatically locks his doors, Carly was stuck inside his car form, now a hostage for Dylan. Dylan signaled Soundwave for a time to kill her, and put a deception watch on Sam's arm. As the same deception watch had strangled Sam's arm, it was actually tracking every movement, and reading his thoughts. Sam then surrendered, and was taken away by two of Dylan's thugs. Dylan then took Carly and forced her onto a building top. He was actually intending to recreate Cybertron Planet, by enforcing millions of Planet Earth's humans to support it and live under his leadership. It was also revealed to Carly that Sentinel Prime was actually using cores of energy called the pillars, in order to rebuild the Cybertron Planet with the powers of each pillar. Dylan however explained to her that he wants to survive 40 more years, and that it's all to further his career; enslaving the world with a client's support. Dylan then revealed Carly that while the Decepticons are stating that he is saving the world, he is just manipulating the war for power. As Sam came to rescue Carly, and broke through the window of his apartment, Dylan ordered a deception to strangle Carly, and Laserbreak to throw Sam out of the window so he will fall and die. However, Sam managed to rescue Carly, and defeat the two deceptions, including Laserbreak. Dylan later commanded Sentinel Prime to save the pillars, on his way to climb up and get control on the big red pillar. However, before snatching it, Sam encountered him, and told him he has more options. However, Dylan, who was obsessed with power, did snatch the pillar, and it made the planet of Cybertron stronger. Dylan then stated he had enslaved the world's population, pointing out that Sam is not a hero. Sam in reaction pushed him into the pillar, causing him to be electrocuted, and the pillar to deactivate. As Dylan was killed by the electric beams of the broken pillar, Cybertron collapsed. Personality He is manipulative and egoistic, as he only cares for his own better future. He intends to enslave the world, but further than his villainous scheme, he also intends to survive a war which could possibly destroy his planet. He manipulates the Decepticons into supporting him, and he manages to program them all, including Sentinel Prime. He also seems to have the Autobots as his main enemies. Trivia Coming soon... Gallery The Great Villains Wiki presents a gallery for Dylan Gould. Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Nihilists Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Leaders Category:Sociopaths Category:Mercenaries Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Usurpers Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Evil Creator Category:Master Manipulators Category:Conspirators Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Lover Stealers Category:Law Enforcers Category:Murderers Category:Robot Pilots Category:Killjoy Category:Sadists Category:Assasins Category:Control Freaks Category:Saboteurs Category:Gaolers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lustful Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Frauds Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psycopaths Category:Homicidal Villains Category:Extremists Category:Business Villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Terrorists Category:Traitors Category:Spree Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Torturers Category:Xenophobes Category:Masterminds Category:Delusional Category:Golddigers Category:Bosses Category:Foremost Category:Total Darkness Category:Totalitarians Category:Cold Hearted Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Ambitious Category:Threatening Villains Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Opportunists Category:Science Fiction Villains